This invention relates to a work piece setting apparatus for attaching two work pieces, each having similar patterns with the patterns matching.
In prior-art sewing machines, a pocket patch is stitched on a body cloth as follows.
Before stitching, an operator holds the pocket patch above a table with a pocket setter, puts the body cloth on the table, and manually moves the body cloth on the table to match positions between the pocket patch and the body cloth. This method has some disadvantages. Especially when the body cloth and the pocket patch have the same pattern, the manual pattern-matching operation causes eye-fatigue for the operator, which lowers worker efficiency. Furthermore, pattern mismatching occurs since great skill for matching the patterns is required.